Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses, methods of controlling an image processing apparatus, and storage mediums.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a pull scan function of reading an image with a scanner of a multi-function peripheral (MFP) and transmitting the read image to a personal computer (PC) (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-281220).
Further, there has been a conventional technique for the Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) compression of a scanned color image and converting the image into a portable document format (PDF) file (hereinafter, “normal PDF file”).
A normal PDF file has a large data size and therefore has the disadvantage that an electronic mail cannot be used to transmit a file including a plurality of pages.
To overcome the disadvantage, there has been a high-compression PDF the data size for which is decreased by executing image area separation on an image in a page to separate the image into a text section and an image section, binarizing an image in the text section and executing modified modified relative element address designate (MMR) compression on the binarized image, and reducing the resolution of the image section and executing Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) compression on the image section.
According to the conventional technique for the image area separation for a high-compression PDF, depending on the image, a character may be recognized as an image and an image may be recognized as a character. This causes a problem of strangeness of the image.
Thus, users generally selects a normal PDF or a high-compression PDF in each case.
Meanwhile, the Internet Printing Protocol (IPP) is established by the Printing Working Group (PWG), which is a section of the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE), which establishes standards for the fields of communications, electronics, and information engineering.
According to the protocol, there is a pull scan function of reading an image with a scanner of a MFP in accordance with a scan instruction from a PC and transmitting the read image to the PC. Further, there is a PDF file (hereinafter, “normal PDF file”) generated by executing JPEG compression on a scanned color image and converting the image into an image in PDF file format.
However, depending on the communication protocol, there arises a problem that all PDF files become application/pdf and a high-compression PDF cannot be designated.